Kesalahan Besar Si Bodoh
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Hubungannya dan Kazuya diketahui publik, sebagai Idol ada banyak hal yang harus Eijun ia benahi sekali lagi. [#MonthlyFFA #9rupIdol]


"Sekarang kau puas?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan padanya dengan nada marah. Membuat Eijun tidak berani untuk menjawab walau hanya dengan isyarat kepala. _Leader_ mereka sudah marah besar padanya, dan Eijun tahu betul, kali ini dirinya tidak bisa merengek minta diampuni dengan sikap manja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Aku sudah memperingatimu sejak awal, terlalu dini bagi kita untuk memiliki kekasih. Dan ... kau sendiri pasti tidak lupa dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Raichi dulu, kan?"

"Mei-_san_, tenanglah. Percuma bicara padanya. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti bahasa kita. Anak kecil saja tahu apa yang boleh dan apa yang tidak boleh mereka lakukan. Dan sekarang kita tahu dia bahkan jauh lebih bodoh dari anak kecil." Satu pandangan sinis yang lebih menusuk jatuh padanya. Eijun tahu kalau Taiyo selalu membencinya, tapi dalam situasi seperti ini mendengar kalimat pedas dari sang _teammate_ benar-benar sangat menyakitkan. Ia tidak bisa membalas sikap Taiyo dengan ledekan seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ryohei? Dua minggu lagi harusnya kalian mengeluarkan album baru, tapi kalau seperti ini situasinya, Direktur Takashima pasti akan menundanya." Yang bertanya barusan adalah manajer mereka, tapi yang ditanyakan hanya diam, sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengabaikan ketegangan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku setuju kalau harus menundanya. Dari pada hancur karena kelakuan si Bodoh ini." Taiyo kembali bersuara, masih dengan padangan sinis seperti biasanya. "Lagi pula, bulan depan kita akan mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan individu masing-masing. Ditunda tiga sampai enam bulan juga tidak masalah bagiku."

Besar. Sangat besar kesalahan yang Eijun lakukan kali ini. Bukan hanya hampir merusak impiannya, dia juga hampir merusak impian teman-teman satu grupnya—dan yang lebih menakutkan lagi, Eijun hampir melanggar janji yang sudah ia ucapkan pada sahabatnya.

"Kan, Mei-_san_?"

"Aku juga setuju." Sambil menggaruk kasar rambut, Narumiya Mei, _leader_ grup mereka kembali mendekat padanya. "Tiga bulan. Dalam waktu itu aku, Ryohei dan Taiyo akan fokus pada jadwal individu kami. Kita tunggu sampai berita-berita sialan ini reda, baru kita mulai lagi dari awal dengan grup ini."

"Kali ini kau setuju kan, Ryohei?" anggukan acuh menjadi jawaban dari dia yang sejak tadi mengabaikan Eijun. "Dan kau, Eijun. Selama tiga bulan ini pergilah ke mana pun kau mau, tapi pastikan tidak ada _paparazzi_ yang bisa menangkapmu."

"Baik, Mei-_san_."

"Oh ya, aku ingatkan, Taiyo dan Ryohei, sebisa mungkin hindari semua pertanyaan tentang Eijun, dan Eijun, kau jangan coba-coba untuk menghubungi Kazuya." Walau enggan, kepala Eijun tetap mengangguk, mengiyakan peringatan yang sarat akan ancaman dari _leader_ mereka itu.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama, biar aku yang akan membicarakan ini dengan Rei-_chan_ nanti. Kalian bertiga hanya harus fokus untuk membersihkan berita-berita sialan ini."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Narumiya Mei,

Sadana Junpei, Todoroki Raichi,

**.**

**Kesalahan Besar Si Bodoh**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Dunia dan seisinya jadi begitu jahat pada Eijun hanya karena satu kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Teman satu tim, penggemar yang selalu mendukungnya, bahkan orang yang dicintai—orang yang berjanji akan selalu ada di sisinya, semua seperti pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan ia sendirian, menjadikan Eijun satu-satunya penjahat yang siap dihujat.

Sekarang bukan lagi rasa takut akan _stalker_ atau penggemar fanatik yang membuatnya berpergian dengan baju serba hitam, lengkap dengan kaca mata hitam, masker dan topi. Rasa takut atas gunjingan, kecaman dan pandangan jijik orang-orang yang membuatnya lebih ingin tinggal di malam hari. Karena setidaknya dengan penampilannya ini, saat malam hari tidak banyak mata yang akan melihat padanya.

Sawamura Eijun pikir, menjadi idol adalah hal hebat. Bernyanyi dan menari di atas panggung, mendapat banyak sorak, dan dicintai banyak penggemar, semua itu terdengar hebat. Hampir tidak berbeda jauh dengan cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi atlet dulu. Memang kadang ada orang-orang aneh yang iri dan berusaha mengacaukan grupnya, atau kadang ada juga orang-orang aneh yang terlalu terobsesi dengan dia atau anggota grupnya. Tapi belum pernah terpikir olehnya kalau menjalani profesi ini adalah sebuah beban. Tidak pernah, sampai akhirnya semua hukuman ini datang.

Memang tabu bagi seorang idol untuk memiliki kekasih, sangat pantang. Karena akan ada banyak hati yang kecewa dan tersakiti, belum lagi berita-berita miring yang pasti menyertai hubungan itu. Dan Eijun melanggar pantangan itu, lebih lagi kekasihnya adalah seorang atlet Baseball ternama yang memiliki pamor juga—dan seorang pria.

Bukan hal aneh kalau dirinya kena _skorsing_ dari perusahana. Semua jadwalnya dibatalkan, ia dilarang muncul di kamera dan menerima wawancara apapun. Tapi semua hukuman itu jauh lebih baik, ketimbang hukuman yang masyarakan berikan padanya.

"Kau mau ke mana dengan tas besar itu?" langkah Eijun terhenti. Sambil membawa satu cangkir kopi panas di tangan sosok sang _leader_ yang beberapa hari lalu memerintahnya pergi muncul tepat setelah pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup.

Kalau boleh jujur, Mei adalah penyelamat Eijun kali ini. Dia marah, dia sangat kecewa, tapi dia juga orang yang membela Eijun mati-matian di hadapan para petinggi perusahaan agensi mereka. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang memohon agar Eijun tetap dipertahankan sebagai artis walau kesalahan yang Eijun buat terbilang tidak bisa dimaafkan dalam dunia mereka. Bahkan ketika banyak orang menginginkan Eijun untuk membuat pernyataan bahwa semua berita tentang hubungannya dengan sesama pria itu tidak benar, Mei menjadi orang yang berdiri di depannya, bertanya balik pada semua orang tentang apa salahnya menjalin kasih dengan sesama pria.

Dia orang yang menyelamatkan Eijun. Orang yang membiarkan Eijun tetap jujur tentang siapa dirinya dan apa orientasinya.

"Mei-_san_, hari ini tidak ada jadwal?"

Setelah mengesap kopinya santai Mei menjawab, "Hanya siaran radio tadi sore." Matanya masih mengarah pada satu tas besar yang dibawanya. "Lalu kau?"

"Oh, ini ... aku pikir mungkin lebih baik jika aku pergi sementara."

"Ke mana?"

Tajam, tatapan yang Mei tujukan padanya penuh dengan ancaman. Mungkin kalau sekali lagi Eijun mengacau, mengecewakan orang ini, tidak akan ada lagi Narumiya Mei yang mau membelanya.

"Aku akan tinggal di tempat Sanada-_san_, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah bertemu dengan Raichi. Mungkin jika aku banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Raichi lagi bisa membuatku lebih sadar seberapa sulit dan berartinya pekerjaan kita."

Hening sesaat. Mei hanya diam memandangnya, tapi setelah itu senyum khas sang _leader_ kembali terlihat. Satu sisi pundaknya ditepuk. "Baiklah, kau sudah bilang pada Rei-_chan_, kan?"

Eijun menganguk. Senang karena kali ini tidak dapat ancaman apapun lagi.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Sanada dan Raichi. Lain kali mungkin aku akan mampir ke tempat mereka." Lagi Eijun mengangguk, kali ini lebih keras, penuh dengan rasa senang. Tapi tidak bertahan lama, setelah tangan Mei yang menepuk pundaknya turun, tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasinya tadi kembali muncul. "Kuingatkan sekali lagi, jangan coba-coba untuk menghubungi Kazuya."

"Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk putus, aku hanya minta kalian untuk lebih peka terhadap situasi yang ada sekarang. Nanti, saat semua berita itu mereda, dan sikap orang-orang mulai lebih bisa menerima, aku tidak masalah kalau kalian ingin _go public_. Barang kali, hubungan kalian bisa membantu pamor grup kita juga nantinya." Kali ini Eijun mengangguk kaku. "Tapi nanti. Butuh waktu yang sedikit lama untuk semua itu. Kau paham?"

"Aku paham, Mei-_san_."

"Baguslah."

0o0o0o0o0

Todoroki Raichi, sahabatnya adalah salah satu kandidat idol yang harusnya ikut debut dalam grupnya tiga tahun lalu. Raichi mendapat peringkat baik dalam semua hal; nyanyiannya, tariannya, pembawaan dirinya, dan juga leluconnya. Dia adalah calon _center_ dalam grup mereka. Sebelum debut, Raichi juga sudah cukup terkenal dan punya banyak penggemar. Ada ribuan orang yang menunggu panggung pertama Raichi saat itu. Mei bahkan mengakui kalau Raichi jauh lebih baik dari Taiyo yang notabennya adalah _center_ grup mereka sekarang.

Tapi angan-angan indah tentang debut Raichi hancur ketika salah satu _fanclub_ tidak resmi yang mengatas namakan 'cinta mereka' tahu kalau Raichi sudah memiliki kekasih. Sanada Junpei, kakak kelas Raichi semasa sekolah yang juga seorang dokter yang praktek di sebuah rumah sakit dekat perusahaan agensi mereka, Sanada adalah orang yang dicurigai sebagai kekasih Raichi saat itu.

Padahal semua itu tidak benar, tapi orang-orang aneh memang selalu ada di sekitar idol—bahkan yang belum resmi debut sekalipun.

Eijun ingat betul saat itu perusahaan kehilangan kontak mereka dengan Raichi. Itu bukan hal yang wajar, karena jadwal mereka sedang sangat padat. Persiapan debut mereka hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi. Setiap hari diisi dengan latihan, latihan, rekaman, latihan dan wawancara kemudian latihan lagi. Tidak ada waktu untuk bolos, terlebih Raichi bukan tipe orang yang akan pergi begitu saja tanpa ijin dan tidak ada kabar.

Disaat semua orang bingung bagaimana cara untuk menghubungi Raichi, saat itulah Sanada muncul dengan beberapa memar di wajahnya dan berjalan pincang. Dia memberitahukan pada perusahaan kalau Raichi ada di rumah sakit tempat dia praktek.

"Ada beberapa orang yang menyerang kami. Beberapa diantaranya perempuan." Hanya itu hal yang bisa Sanada katakan pada semua orang yang sedang berusaha menghubungi Raichi. Tapi dua hari kemudian semua tahu kalau orang-orang yang menyerang Sanada dan Raichi adalah orang bayaran. Mereka disewa untuk memberi pelajaran pada Sanada dan Raichi—yang dikira sedang berkencena.

Akibat kejadian itu tulang kering kaki kanannya remuk, Raichi harus memasang _Pen_ di kakinya, dan ada luka gores berbentuk X yang cukup dalam di pipi sebelah kiri Raichi. Bukan hanya merusak wajah seorang calon idol yang hampir debut, mereka juga membuat Raichi harus pincang seumur hidup.

Semua hal itu harusnya sudah memberi peringatan berarti bagi Eijun. Tapi benar kata Taiyo, ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti. Syukur tidak terjadi apa-apa sejak berita itu beredar. Syukur baik dirinya maupun Kazuya punya posisi yang cukup berharga untuk bisa mendapatkan perlindungan lebih.

"Kau menyesal?"

"Hah?"

"Benar-benar punya hubungan lebih dengan Miyuki Kazuya, apa kau menyesal?" Eijun langsung menggeleng. Membantah sebisanya. "Kalau begitu bersyukurlah lebih banyak lagi."

"Nada-_senpai_ benar." Raichi mengimbuhi. "Kau ada di situasi yang jauh lebih baik. Masalah Mei-_san_ yang marah, Taiyo yang semakin membencimu, atau Ryohei-_san_ yang mengabaikanmu, itu belum ada apa-apanya. Perusahaan juga masih berbaik hati hanya memberimu hukuman _skorsing_, padahal mereka bisa saja dengan mudah membuangmu, memutus kontrak kerja secara sepihak."

Tidak bisa membantah. Eijun memilih untuk diam.

Sejak sampai di kediaman Sanada dirinya terus menerus dipetuahi oleh dua orang ini. Sesekali Raichi menertawakannya karena bisa begitu bodoh dan membiarkan hubungan dirinya dengan Kazuya langsung ketahuan hanya dua bulan setelah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Padahal kalian cukup jarang bertemu, kenapa masih ketahuan?" pertanyaan itu Sanada yang melontarkan.

"Ada orang jahil yang meng-_hack_ akun Instagram-ku dan melihat semua obrolanku dengan Miyuki-_senpai_. Sialnya orang itu juga membuat video saat dirinya mengobrak-abrik semua obrolan kami dan tidak lupa dia meyebarkannya." Mendengar itu Sanada dan Raichi tertawa kompak. Cukup keras pula. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Memangnya apa saja yang kalian bicarakan di sana, sampai semua orang langsung percaya kalau kalian punya hubungan?"

"Sangat romantis." Di sela tawanya Raichi langsung menjawab. "Nada-_senpai_ mau lihat? Aku masih punya videonya."

"Bisa tidak kalian sedikit lebih simpatik? Aku menderita karena video itu."

Mereka tetap tertawa, terus mengulang kalimat bodoh. Tidak berhenti menjadikan Eijun sebagai lelucon. Raichi bahkan menambahkan, "Kau memang bodoh, jauh lebih bodoh dariku, tidak heran Taiyo suka sekali mengataimu dengan kata itu. Dijaman modern seperti sekarang, ponsel dan seisinya bisa saja kena _hacking_, tapi kau justru menggunakan akun sosial media-mu untuk bermesraan. Padahal jelas, satu akun itu jauh lebih mudah untuk di _hacking_."

"Sudah-sudah, biar saja ini jadi pelajaran untuk Sawamura, agar lain kali tidak melakukan kebodohan yang sama." Lagi Raichi tertawa nyaring. Kalau bukan karena ingin lari dari dunia kejam yang masih ingin menghakimi dirinya di luar sana, mungkin saat inii Eijun akan langsung pergi bersungut marah pada sang sahabat.

"Raichi, sudah cukup. Sawamura juga butuh tempat yang tenang sekarang." Karena perkataan Sanada itu Raichi diam dan memberikan satu tepukan di pundaknya. Memberi dukungan untuk tetap bertahan pada mimpi mereka, mimpi yang Raichi titipkan pada Eijun. Berkat Sanada, setidaknya untuk beberapa hari ke depan dia akan punya tempat tinggal yang jauh dari tekanan.

Sanada adalah orang yang cukup pengertian, bisa dilihat dari bagaimana cara dia menerima Raichi saat ini. Walau sudah mendapat banyak hal buruk hanya karena terus bersama dengan Raichi, tidak pernah sekalipun pria itu meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian—dan sampai saat ini mereka hanya berteman, Eijun sendiri heran. Eijun sempat mempertanyakan itu, niatnya ingin meledek balik tapi jawaban yang diterima justru jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Jangan kau pikir semua laki-laki itu Homo seperti dirimu!" Itu yang Raichi katakan. Cukup menyakitkan, kan? Ledekannya gagal!

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Mei-_san_, kau harus sabar. Tunggu sampai waktunya tepat, aku yakin nanti akan ada saat orang-orang bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kau adalah seorang Gay. Butuh waktu agar hubungan kalian bisa diterima oleh orang-orang." Sambil menepuk bekas jahitan di kaki kirinya kali ini Raichi tersenyum. Dukungan yang hampir sama dengan yang Mei berikan padanya.

Sanada juga menambahkan. "Dan jangan lupa bersyukur. Kau beruntung karena sampai saat ini tidak ada yang celaka karena hubungan kalian, juga ... kau beruntung Miyuki Kazuya tidak langsung mengambil keputusan untuk membuat penyataan kalau kalian tidak punya hubungan. Padahal bisa saja dia pura-pura tidak kenal padamu, kan?"

"Kalau itu tidak mungkin, Nada-_senpai_. Miyuki-_san_ sangat mencintai dia, jadi tidak mungkin membuat pernyataan seperti itu. Justru sebaliknya, dia yang hebat karena bisa bertahan tanpa harus membuat penyataan yang akan menyekiti kekasihnya itu."

"Oh, benarkan?"

"Iya, makanya aku bilang, lihat sendiri bagaimana _chating_ mereka di video ini."

Ponsel yang Raichi keluarkan langsung Eijun rebut. Alisnya berkerus kesal melihat kedua orang yang menjadi pelariannya justru tertawa senang menjadikan masalahnya sebagai lelucon baru. Tapi dia bersyukur masih ada orang-orang seperti Mei, Raichi, dan Sanada yang setia ada di sisinya. Masih mau mengingatkan jika salah, mau marah, mau tertawa bersama dan membela dirinya.

Benar apa kata orang, kita akan tahu siapa sebenarnya teman kita yang sebenarnya saat ada masalah yang datang menimpa. Setidaknya untuk alasan itu Eijun berterima kasih pada masalah yang dia ciptakan sendiri kali ini.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**16/09/2019 14:32**

Jujur aja, aku juga ngga tau dari mana dan mau ke mana sebenernya inti cerita ini. Tapi selama bisa nulis, aku coba tulis. Yang penting lepas dari WEBE dulu~

Ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya aku nulis pake karakter selain anak Seido. Yey!

Dan adakah dari kalian yang penasaran nama grup Mei, Taiyo, Eijun dan Ryohei? Namanya "**ACE**" hahaha~ karena mereka berempat Ace di Tim mereka!

Dan dan dan, kalau dari kalian ada yang pernah nonton Idolish7 pasti tahu kenapa aku pilih Taiyo sama Raichi yang jadi Center Grup mereka!

(Dubber mereka sama kaya Kujo Tenn & Nanase Riku dua Center kesayangan di Idolish7)

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
